Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow
by Leiyah
Summary: The year is 2005 and Yufa Minamino is tasked to do serious mission that includes going back to the Meiji Era and keep the Japan's history intact by guarding several important figures. Will she succeed or will it work the other way around? Soujir
1. Chapter One

_**Author's note: **_

Konnichiwa minna-san! Kei-san here! I'm the author of the long forgotten Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters) story entitled **Marionette Experiment 00: Satori Ikagawa**. It was pure stupidity why I wasn't able to update the story for a _loooooooooooooooooooooong_ (how come this word makes me remind of **Google**?) time... One is that I'm really busy in College (Try being a third year Computer Science student, fanfiction writer, student leader rolled into one) and second, I forgot my account's name and password.... **_Hides from flying veggies_** I'm sorry but I'll make up for it and update soon! I have the story in my head (and scribbles in a whole notebook) and it's done.

Anyway... **_Coughs_** I'm writing a Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction (as you can all see) and it's like the past and present combined... How? Find out in my story! The typical Kenshin/Kaoru, Sanosuke/Megumi, Aoshi/Misao story. This story mostly encircles the Shijiro (Seta)/OC story. **_Hides from several glares then sweatdrops_** Hey! Try to read it first okay! I'm sure you'll like it anyway... So, read on and reviews please...Flames accepted...Arigatou!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Rurouni Kenshin characters and some bits and pieces of this story are not mine 'cuz they are all owned by the one and only (one of my faves) Nobuhiro Watsuki **_Claps _**but other characters all came from my vividly wild imagination...

**Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow**

**Chapter One**

A messy bed is the usual set-up for a 19-year-old female with waist-length red locks. Yufa-san, as some of the students below junior class calls her. Typical female who studies at a typical university and had a not so typical background and life. How? You'll soon find out...

The alarm clock went off, ringing like crazy. Yufa cringed at the sound and tried to press the snooze button. Yufa was not really a morning person...Irritated, she grasped the alarm clock and threw it outside the window, hearing the smashing sounds of the clock her smile inwardly and went back to sleep. After several seconds, her personal phone rang. Dejectedly, she sat up on the bed, glared at the phone and squinted to see who was calling through her caller ID. Instantly, she grabbed the phone out of its handle and answered in a very icy voice.

"This better be important Kyo-san." She muttered groggily. "You made me waste another hour of sleep..." She heard a deep laugh form the other side of the phone and sighed. "It's my day-off..."

"I know Yufa." The so-called Kyo replied. "But this is really important." He heard Yufa sigh again and flopped on the bed. "I just thought you may be interested in this one." He added, his voice turning serious. "Powell escaped last night." He heard a slight movement and knew that he got Yufa's undivided attention. "Somebody helped him out and if our sources are correct, they already started their first move." Yufa muttered something unintelligible. A habit she obtained whenever she's placed in a tight position. "And you know what this means..." Kyo added warningly.

Yufa gave a slight nod. "Yeah...a rope around my neck, if I'm not careful and a muddled history." She said gravely. "I'll be there in an hour." With that she hanged-up and sat on the edge of her bed. Fully awake. Powell is not an easy enemy. The primary reason why she was able to put him into jail was by pure luck. And this time, she needed a lot of luck. She knew instantly that the organization would assign her again for this job. Fighting with anyone within Powell's circle is an event Yufa wanted to forget.

Yufa showered and did several things to get ready in just 20 minutes then grabbed a white t-shirt and black jeans. She quickly wore her sneakers and headed to her family in a form of an organization named "**Kei Yakume**" or Punishment Duty. Whenever the government cannot handle serious and deadly situations, they call on Kei Yakume to finish off their jobs and to her luck, Minamori Yufa was the group's head assassin. Yes an assassin but she doesn't kill without reason. This organization made her a person again after what happened to her in the past. Another episode she decided to forget.

A white ruined, abandoned building was made as a front of the organization. Who'll ever think that an abandoned building would hold a group of deadly people who mostly means business? Yufa ducked to enter the already rotting wooden door and reached up the door pane to press a button. Automatically, a passage appeared and she walked through it, still thinking of the news she received from Kyo as the passage closed behind her. After a minute, she reached the organization's lobby. People smiled at her, as if they were working in an office and in a polite gesture, she gave every smile back, hiding her real emotions. Something she was really good at.

The lobby was completely white. Aside from the black office doors which can be found on the walls and a huge screen which made them see the outside world. Tokyo. A place which could be turned upside down or worse, wiped out if they didn't act quick on this Powell matter. She reached for her magnetic card on her pocket and swiped it on one of the doors. After several computer verifications, the door opened with a 'swish' and she entered the main office, where Kyo, Amaru, Faye, Reika and Ginrou were waiting for her. She eyed her family and a small smile made their way to her lips. This may be the last time she may see her friends/family. Yufa hoped that what she thought may not come true.

Kyo, the present head of Kei Yakume was talking over the phone. Another important asset. Kyo was 24-year-old, a good guy and whom Yufa thought as her older brother since he was the one who brought her here. He had raven locks which reaches his amber eyes. Amber eyes which can be very gentle everytime he was comforting her and at the same time, can be very nerve-shattering when he's angry at something or someone. He mastered the use of the silver-bladed boomerang. A weapon especially made by his late father, for him.

On the other hand, the master of every fire weaponry, meaning guns, Amaru, Kyo's younger brother, aged 21, who was currently trying to get to Reika's good graces, was the easy-going type of guy. He's the main reason why Kyo would just place his face on his palm and mentally count one to ten. Though he can be depended on a lot of things, his attitude made Kyo nervous whenever they cast him on a mission. When Yufa had no difficulty in admiring his brother Kyo, she was having quite a hard time with this blue-haired, also amber eyed teen. To be exact, his over-wandering hands. Wandering in terms of chests and butts, female's that is...

Faye, the one tinkering with a small compact-looking kind of machine, is the youngest member of the group. At the age 16, she was able to create electronic gadgets which helped them in ways more than one. This pink-haired girl with blue eyes may fool everyone with her naïve and innocent outlook and physique but this girl, to Yufa's surprise, was able to master the arts, not only of electronics, technology and gadgets, but also of the bows and arrows. She had keen eyes of a hawk whenever she's shooting. Both in practice and during missions.

Yufa winced a bit as she heard Reika's shouts of threats and slaps which were all concentrated to Amaru. Reika, who was now beet red was only a year older than her, mastered the use of the bladed string. A weapon which can look and feel harmless but when is the hands of Reika, may turn into a bloody weapon. At age 20, Reika was the newest recruit of the organization. A busty woman with brown locks and green eyes. Eyes which now glared daggers to Amaru after slapping his face and threatened him that she'll cut something from him that will never ever return. Earning a throaty chuckle from Amaru.

Lastly, Ginrou, the guy with orange-hair and deep brown eyes, about the age of 22, was the group's brain when it comes to strategy. His plans of attacks and defense nerver failed the organization. His mastery in the psychic ability called "Miru" or gaze can make the attackers believe in whatever illusion he had placed before them which may end them as either dead or mentally disoriented. He gave her a small smile when she met his glance and Yufa blushed a bit, causing him to give her a slight wink and chuckle. Of all the people in the group, Ginrou was the one closest to Yufa. Next to Kyo of course.

Yufa, the second to the youngest, as said before, with the age of 19 mastered the use of katana. Her swordsmanship techniques are envied by sword assassin around Japan, if they only knew her. It may not be obvious in her physique but she's able to move with god-like speed and her deep set of purple eyes were able to analyze every attacker's movement in a short time that she will be able to counter attack them. The sword goddess, Kyo would sometimes call her as he saw her practice, was very suitable for her abilities. She had learned by heart all the art of sword but there is one technique she concentrated with. 10 years to be exact and she feels that there's still something missing. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is not an easy technique to learn. The technique was passed to her by her father before heavens took him away and she promised that if she will ever had a chance to meet the person who caused his death, she will use the learned succession to finish him off.

"A bit more fist clenching Yufa and I'm, sure your blood will stop circulating from your hand." Amaru called to her. She suddenly snapped out from her reverie and saw that her knuckles were white. She relaxed her hand and sat on Kyo's desk. She saw a note jutting out from his envelop and grabbed it, reading the information inside made her eyes widen and her heart pound faster. "Oh-oh... Not a good sign..." Amaru added as Yufa placed the note back on Kyo's desk.

Finally, Kyo placed the receiver back and eyed her warily. "Now you have seen our situation." Yufa nodded. "And it's not something we could be proud about." Yufa shook her head; a frown at once marred her usual calm face. "And it is also something _YOU_ have to fix." At this, Yufa stood up, paced around then sat heavily on the chair in front of Kyo's desk. "I know you're not at all thrilled about this girl, but you're the only one who can match up with their tricks." Kyo said finally. Amaru and Ginrou nodded as Faye and Reika exchanged confused looks.

"Um... Mind enlightening us here?" Reika said, quite pissed off that she was not informed about anything. She and Faye are the newest recruits and they were not present when Yufa had her face-to-face fight with Powell. "We're completely clueless with whatever you're talking about..."

Faye nodded enthusiastically. "And why in the world do I have to build this..." Faye said as she grabbed the compact looking thing on her hands for the group to see. "Time Controller? I've been working with this for about 5 months and still, no one told me why I have to build this." Faye complained, placing finishing touches to the Time Controller.

Kyo leaned back on his chair. "Looks like we have to start from the beginning for Reika and Faye's benefit." He said. "But first, Yufa, get your kimonos, sandal and cloth bag ready." All of them looked at him like he had grown another head. Amaru smiled and was about to say something but Kyo stopped him, raising a hand up. "No, beloved brother of mine. We're not going to any Japanese restaurant or parties to spy around..." Amaru face fell and Reika gave a small laughter at his face.

Yufa blinked at him. "Then why would I need my kimonos and pack? I'm not going anywhere... Powell's here and..."

"No. He's not here." Kyo cut in through her mid-sentence.

Ginrou gave a confused frown. "But you didn't tell us that he left Japan."

Kyo nodded. "He is still in Japan all right." The group looked at him incredulously again. "Okay...let me get this straight...Powell and his head minions are still in Japan. Tokyo to be exact but the problem is..." He said, grimacing. "He's not in this time. He's in the Meiji era. And he's going to finish off all known samurais, get back here and start a god-knows-what country in a not-so-good way." He finished, looking at each of them for reaction. All of them were gaping.

Reika closed her mouth and shook her head. "Okay...I'm completely out of line here... I don't understand... Yufa, what do you...?" Reika stopped mid-sentence as she saw Yufa's reaction. Faye, Ginrou and Amaru were surprised at her reaction. She was the cool and calm type when this type of news reaches her. So, there must be a strong reason behind why she was acting this way. Kyo just looked at her apologetically.

Yufa was gazing at Kyo, as if she was in a nightmare. The time she was trying to avoid had come and she has to face it. She knew what will happen if she wasn't able to help those so-called samurais and she visibly shivered at the mere thought of it. Blood everywhere, abuses and corruption. 'Why didn't I thought of it before? Of course! The time controller...' Yufa thought as she looked at the compact device. Her father had warned her about this, before he died but she was not able to understand it since she was only 8.

Kyo walked up to her and knelt before her, placing a brotherly hand over hers, grasping it. "This is a huge mission Yufa." Kyo said gravely. "In your hands lies not only Powell's failure but also Japan's history. Think about it real well. When we go through this, there's no turning back." Kyo added, standing up, pulling Yufa, and also making her stand. "Give me the answer tomorrow. Think about it real well."

Yufa nodded and left the office, not saying anything and not glancing at anyone. Ginrou stared after her. Worried. "Okay Kyo, I thought Amaru and I knew everything but I have this feeling that there's something missing. How come Yufa seems to know about this and we don't? Why don't you explain everything again? From the start."

Kyo nodded and stared outside the window, seeing Yufa heading to a nearby bench. She sat there, looking rejected. "Okay. This is a bit complex to understand so listen real well..." Kyo started in a deep voice he seldom used while talking to them. And so, Kei Yakuma's job is now starting and they all knew...It wasn't something they had handled before.....

_**AN:**_

So, whatcha think, whatcha think? Like it? Review! You don't like it? Flame! Any suggestions, reactions, violent reactions or whatever? Comment! Chapter two is close. I'm working on it. So, please wait for it to come -


	2. Chapter Two

_**Author's note: **_

Nothing much to say but read on and try to understand. If there's any part you find confusing, just ask tell okies?

_**Disclaimer:**_

Rurouni Kenshin characters and some bits and pieces of this story are not mine 'cuz they are all owned by the one and only (one of my faves) Nobuhiro Watsuki **_Claps _**but other characters all came from my vividly wild imagination...

**_Previously on "Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow":_**

Yufa nodded and left the office, not saying anything and not glancing at anyone. Ginrou stared after her. Worried. "Okay Kyo, I thought Amaru and I knew everything but I have this feeling that there's something missing. How come Yufa seems to know about this and we don't? Why don't you explain everything again? From the start."

Kyo nodded and stared outside the window, seeing Yufa heading for a nearby bench. She sat on it, still looking rejected. "Okay. This is a bit complex to understand so listen real well..." Kyo started in a deep voice he seldom used while talking to them. And so, Kei Yakuma's job is now starting and they all knew...It wasn't something they had handled before.....

**Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow**

**Chapter Two**

"You knew what happened to Yufa's past, so there's no need in retracing it." Kyo started again, gravely. "Powell, as we know, is one of the most influential scientists in Japan. He has created a time machine before Yufa pursued on capturing him."

"But there's no problem in that. We destroyed the time machine right?" Amaru asked his brother. His response was a shake from his brother's head. "What?! Impossible! I saw it burst into flames..."

Kyo sighed. "That's what they wanted us to believe. The time machine indeed was destroyed but Powell was able to make a back-up copy and sent it to Takayama. He..."

"Whoa! Takayama?" Ginrou tried to check his memory for anyone by the name of Takayama. "How come we never heard of him?" Ginrou put one and one together. "Takayama...Don't tell me he's another scientist who works for Powell!"

Kyo nodded. "Takayama is indeed a scientist but he doesn't work for Powell. Takayama and Powell and other scientists worked together to put up another time machine, using the same technology and programs. "Powell, as I've been told, just today, works under a group called Jinposai." Kyo ran a hand over his hair. "I don't have any idea who the leader of Jinposai is but I'm sure one or some of them caused the death of Yufa's family."

Reika cringed at this. "And what do Yufa had to do with this? You asked her to get Powell, she did it. So, how come her family is involved here?"

"Mr. Keichiro Minamino is a well-known swordsman in Japan. He was skilled and he trained Yufa with it. Preparing her for whatever things that may come in the future. Mrs. Sakura Minamino is the head scientist of TechLabX, a well-known technology and electronics company in Japan during 1980's. She worked with Takayama and Powell, thus creating a program for the time machine. Both of them lived in Akihabara when Mrs. Minamino gave birth to Yufa." Kyo took a deep breath after telling this then continued.

"Mrs. Minamino believed that the time machine will be used for ancient study but instead, Powell and Takayama sold the first program to the Jinposai. Mrs. Minamino trusted her so-called colleagues and agreed to it. When Minamino-san knew about this, she quickly made another copy of the program, the first part same as the one sold to Jinposai but she made certain changes on the second part." Kyo finished again, looking straight, as if the grounds below the building seemed interesting.

"In what way different?" Faye asked, grasping her Time Controller, wanting to make it different so that no one would be able to copy it.

Kyo walked and took out three disks he placed the first disk on his PC. "This one is the first part copy sold to Jinposai. As you can see, this program will be able to make the users of the time machine go to the past." He removed the first disk and inserted the second disk. "This is the second disk. Takayama and Powell forced Mrs. Minamino to give it to them. Take a good look at it."

Faye squinted at the designs of circuits and programs. "Something's missing...With this kind of program, the users of the machine will not be able to go back to the present time. These calculations are incorrect, making time stable and not moving."

Kyo smiled. "Exactly. Mrs. Minamino planned to fool Powell and Takayama. When she gave the disks to them, she immediately told her husband what happened and they flee Akihabara and lived in Osaka." His face turned serious once again. "Powell and Takayama knew instantly that this is the fake one. They went back to search for the real copy but they were not able to find Mrs. Minamino. Jinposai, with its spies, were able to locate Minamino-san in Osaka." Kyo stopped there, as if unwilling to continue.

"Damn!" Ginrou boomed as he punched Kyo's desk. He knew what happened. Yufa's past was not a secret for them anymore but none of the story was detailed. "They forced them to give the correct copy right?" Kyo nodded. "And they weren't able to find the right copy they killed them both." Kyo nodded again.

"Mr. Minamino already told Yufa of this and at her early age, she wasn't able to understand it." Kyo gave a sigh. "Personally, I think the Minaminos planned this carefully. That's why they left the real copy to Yufa and not to Laika."

They blinked. They didn't know Yufa had a sister. Kyo decided to make everything clear for them all. "Yufa had an older sister during those times. It think she was ten years older that Yufa." Kyo made a simple calculation with his mind. "Yes...18...and it was such a brutal end for Laika." Kyo muttered his voice deep, as if remembering how Yufa told him her story the first time. "Mr. Minamino was tortured to the fullest but they made sure he would stay alive to make him feel the pain of all their tortures. He didn't said anything and remained quiet. Mrs. Minamino was also tortured brutally but still, no answer came out from her. They knew Laika didn't knew something and thought the same goes for Yufa." Kyo decided whether or not he should continue. This was the part Yufa had the hardest time telling.

"So, what happened?" Reika asked curiously. Kyo gave her a look which chilled her. A look which immediately told her "You shouldn't have asked..." But it was too late now.

Kyo clenched his fist tightly, remembering how hard and how many tears Yufa cried as she told him her story. "After the torture, Mr. Minamino was beheaded immediately. Without any warnings or anything. It was such a painful sight of his wife and Laika. Especially for an eight-year-old..."

"Yufa was there?!" Ginrou asked him quickly, cutting him from his story. Kyo nodded gravely and for the first time that day, Ginrou's eyes turned icy, trying to control his temper and to hit out to just anything or anyone.

"Yufa saw everything... From the beheading of her father to the way how the Jinposai group tortured her mother. But it didn't end there." His eyes narrowed and if possible turned more amber. Yufa was like his sister and it hurt him when he recalled these past events. "Since they were not able to get any information from them, they would just kill them... But no... in front of Yufa... they gang-raped her mother, molested Laika and also she ended up with the same fate as her mother." Kyo watched as the rain started to pour down and there was Yufa, sitting like an immobile rock. "Afterwards, they killed both of them. Yufa was just there, at first, she was fighting to help her family, screaming, struggling but after she saw how they killed her family, she just sat there, eyes straight, not moving, tears flowing..."

Amaru just sat there wide-eyed, Ginrou gazed at a nearby glass cabinet which just shook then cracked into million pieces, Reika gasped at what Yufa had gone through and Faye can feel tears of pity fall from her eyes. Someone as tough, sweet, gentle as Yufa all went through those pains.

"They deliberately didn't killed her. They wanted her to remember all those things... They wanted her to die alone, painfully and hopeless." Kyo ended. When my father and I arrived at the place, all we can see are blood, the bodies and a young girl." Kyo gritted his teeth at the memory. Amaru knew the rest. It all happened before Ginrou joined the team. Ginrou looked at him. He thought that he was the third member then Yufa. Kyo shook his head and looked down again at the crying woman under the rain. "Yufa was already here when you arrived."

Amaru nodded. "Yeah... I can still remember the night when you and father brought her in. You guys kept asking her questions and she just sat there, not answering, looking ahead." Amaru shook her head from the memory. "It surprised me how she stayed alive for almost a month, not eating, sleeping, or talking. She just cry sometimes then nothing more."

Kyo nodded and turned her back from the window, not wanting to see Yufa in that state again. He then gave a small smile. "Do you still remember that one day, she just appeared here, all smiling and alive?" Amaru smiled.

"The time she challenged you to have a duel with her?" Ginrou asked, receiving a nod from Kyo. "I thought she was a new recruit who just want to fit in ASAP." Ginrou then looked at Kyo. "When did she told you all these?"

"When she mastered her swordsmanship techniques. She just decided that in order for her to move freely, she has to get off some load inside of her, so she told me everything." Kyo answered simply. They nodded and accepted the answer. They all turned as they heard the office door slammed open to the wall and a very wet, tear-filled eyed female entered the room, heaving and panting, as if she ran a marathon.

"I've thought about it Kyo-san..." She mumbled, panting still. "I'll take the job and find these people and save them from the hands of the Jinposai!" She said finally, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hands, then to their surprise, with the exception of Kyo, she beamed them a bright and determined smile.

"I will not allow them to do what they have done to me and my family before!" She said as she banged her fist on Kyo's desk then she looked up at him. "So, when do I leave?" Kyo was about to answer then Yufa turned to Faye. "And try to make sure that Time Controller thingy works properly ok? I'm sure by this time they'll still be having problems creating the return mode of the time machine but on the other hand..." She sat on Kyo's chair and started typing things in it.

"What are you doing?" Ginrou asked, standing next to her, admiring her more than before. Kyo and Amaru peered into the computer as she started typing away. Faye and Reika both turned to work on the Time Controller.

"There's nothing wrong with me hacking into their computer system and erase some parts of the time machine program... At least it'll take them more time to fix things up." She said as she continued typing then instantly she smiled as she found what she wanted. "BINGO!" She murmured as she pressed the delete button from half of the program's first part to the end of the on-going program. "This will teach them to learn how to back-up files..." She muttered to herself. "Kyo-san, can I have the list of the people I have to protect when I'm in Edo?" Kyo nodded and gave her an OK sign.

'I don't know where I'm heading when I reach Edo or what will happen to me after that but I'm a member of Kei Yakume and I have to do it if I want to find out who killed my family...' Yufa thought as she stared at the half-blank screen in front of her. 'My journey to past shall begin soon... and I will come back... Alive...' She thought again, looking at Ginrou, Amaru, Kyo, Faye and Reika. 'I have too much treasure here... They are the ones why I should return home and the reason why I must succeed...'

_**AN:**_

Well? Kinda touchy-feely eh? Reviews please... I'll appreciate it... Domo!!! -


	3. Chapter Three

_**Author's note: **_

Here is the latest installment of my story. Yufa is now ready to go back in time! Just read and don't forget my ever favorite reviews… But first, let me thank the two people who had given their time to review…

Razvanor: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I sure hope you would be able to create a time-travel story. This is also my first time to do something like this. And I've checked my grammar. I've already fixed it -

Night-Owl123: I'll have Yufa protect both side and I'd really try hard to finish this story - Please continue to support and I'd be happy to receive more comments from you people -

So, after those heart-felt thanks, on with the story! -

_**Disclaimer:**_

Rurouni Kenshin characters are positively and by using common sense, are definitely not mine! _Sighs_ Too bad…

**_Previously on "Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow":_**

"I've thought about it Kyo-san…" She mumbled, panting still. "I'll take the job and find these people and save them from the hands of the Jinposai!" She said finally, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hands, then to their surprise, with the exception of Kyo, she beamed them a bright and determined smile.

'I don't know where I'm heading when I reach Edo or what will happen to me after that but I'm a member of Kei Yakume and I have to do it if I want to find out who killed my family…' Yufa thought as she stared at the half-blank screen in front of her. 'My journey to past shall begin soon… and I will come back… Alive…' She thought again, looking at Ginrou, Amaru, Kyo, Faye and Reika. 'I have too much treasure here… They are the ones why I should return home and the reason why I must succeed…'

**Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow**

**Chapter Three**

Yufa faced the full-length mirror and looked at her image. She smoothed the hakama she was wearing and placed her katana (sword) on the special sheath made inside her get-up. Her hakama's top was colored in pale lavender with pale sakuras (cherry blossom) drawn on the right side. Her hakama's bottom was in plain dark lavender. She arranged her katana inside her clothing. She frowned as she found it disturbing.

"Why do they have to ban the carrying of swords in Edo?" She asked Faye and Reika, who were helping her pack the things she needs.

Reika sighed and looked at her. "For the same reason why they don't allow people to walk with swords here baka (idiot)! Safety! DUH?!" She answered sarcastically. Faye saw Yufa's vein start to pop out from the side of her head. She just sighed and shook her head. To their surprise, Yufa held her temper and mentally counted form one to ten.

"I'll let that slide…" She smirked. "Ka-san". Yufa continued and Reika started shouting at her. It was just a silly nickname Yufa made for Rei'KA-SAN'. Not that they hate each other but just for the simple reason that Kyo was real close to Yufa and obviously, Reika was jealous of her. As much as she denies it, it was quite obvious in her part. "Stop yelling KA-SAN. Kyo might hear you…" She added, causing Reika to raise her voice more. Yufa and Faye were both laughing when they saw Reika blush.

As if it was planned by the gods, Kyo appeared immediately in the room, wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail. He had a frown on his face. He hated noise in the morning and 7AM is an early morning in Kyo's vocabulary. "What's going on here?" He asked Yufa, who in reply gave a giggle. He then turned to Reika. "Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" Reika blushed more as Faye and Yufa hid their giggles. "And why are you red?" Kyo asked the obvious, causing Yufa and Faye to let out their laugh, leaving Reika to blush and explain the situation. Kyo raised a hand, indicating her to forget it. "If you're ready Yufa, you have to go."

At this, Yufa stopped laughing and looked at the ground. She was going to do this and she will return. Alive. Faye placed a concerned hand over hers and Yufa smiled at her. Faye was like her little sister. Though not related by blood, she cared for Faye a lot. Reika gave Yufa an assuring smile and at this, Yufa nodded and felt relieved. She grabbed the pack they had prepared. It was a huge cloth with her things inside. She only brought things essential and available during the Edo period. She placed it over her shoulder and walked outside.

On their way, Kyo handed her a list of names. Yufa looked at him inquiringly. "They are the people you have to look after. They made history in Edo and it's your duty to find then first and guard them. Without them knowing of course." Yufa nodded in understanding. "Most of them are swordsmen. Others are related to the swordsmen as wither friends or a relation." Yufa nodded again and looked at the list.

She gaped as she looked at the list. She never thought that the people she has to find would be this long. "Hmm… quite a list." She muttered as she looked at it, reading the names one by one. "Kenshin Himura, Yahiko, Kaoru Kamiya, Tsubame, Suzy, Tae, Ayame, Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi, Megumi, Oniwabanshu-gumi, Saito Hajime, Dr. Gensai, Tokio, Chou, Soujiro Seta, Kamatari, Hiko Soujiro, Yutaro". She sweat dropped. And I have to search for them and guard then one-by-one?!" She asked Kyo and he nodded, smiling at her. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed. "The things I have to do for Kei Yakume…"

When she reached the lobby, Ginrou and Amaru were already there. Amaru moved towards her and gave a brotherly hug. In response, Yufa hugged back and quickly jumped up when she felt his hand on her rear. She whacked his head with her pack. Reika's slap, Ginrou's punch and Kyo's another whack on the head accompanied it. "You'd never change…" Yufa said as Amaru gave her his well-known smile. "Hentai…" Yufa muttered as she walked towards Ginrou.

Ginrou handed her a compact and she looked at it. "I thought no future gadgets…" She said, looking at him, opening the compact device. It was like a mobile phone only with additional buttons and screens.

Ginrou shrugged. "Kyo said it is better if you would bring that. That is a communicator and at the same time, the time piece. That thing would take you to Edo, make us able to talk to you and at the same time, help us bring you back here when your mission's done." Ginrou finished. Yufa nodded and she was surprised when Ginrou suddenly gave her a tight hug. "Be careful and come back soon." He said and if possible, held her closer. "Come back alive okay? Promise me!"

Yufa's eyes teared and nodded. "I will. I promise." She mumbled at him and smiled when Ginrou released her. To her surprise, it was the first time she saw him blush.

She then said her good-byes to Faye, hugging her and telling her to take care of herself; to Reika, telling her to take care of the guys and Faye. She also advised her to tell Kyo what she felt, earning a blush from Reika and a laugh from Faye; to Amaru, whom she said to behave and slapped his hand as they tried to grope her again; to Ginrou, whom she promised to be back; and lastly to Kyo, whom she hugged, thanked and told not to worry about her.

"I'll call you guys as often as I can." She promised as Faye activated the time piece. "Don't worry about me!" She winked at them as the light shone brighter every second. "I'm Yufa Minamino! I've been through a lot of missions and I'll never let this one take me down!" She added and as she began to fade, she finished off. "I'll be back! I promise!" With that, she faded and Kyo sat on his chair.

"Do you think she can do it?" Reika asked, worried about Yufa.

Kyo smiled at her. "She is Yufa Minamino. She'd been through a hell lot of missions and she'll never let this one take her down. She'll be back…" Kyo repeated. "She has to. She promised." Kyo added as he took a glance at the picture of him and Yufa. She was smiling and had that 'I'm-the-best-look' on her. He closed his eyes and looked at Ginrou and Faye. "Faye, open the monitoring screen. Yufa may call anytime. We have to be alert at all times. Ginrou, try to hold and hack the Jinposai's Time Machine project. Hack into their system or whatever. Make sure they will not finish their plans in time." Faye and Ginrou nodded, acting right away. Amaru and Reika smiled inwardly relieved that they're back in business.

The group sat inside their office. Kyo was pacing the room and Faye was staring non-stop at the monitor. Finally, after two hours, a signal can be seen on Faye's monitor. "Kyo-san! Look!" Everybody went to the screen. At first it gave lines and slowly, a blurry figure started to appear. They all held their breath, hoping it is what they all wanted to hear. Minutes passed by and it seemed like hour to them.

"How do you adjust this stupid thing?!?!?!" Yufa snarled on the other side and they cheered. Glad that they finally head something from Yufa. "Ei! Don't be excited yet! I'm having a difficult time adjusting this thing!" When she finally adjusted the time piece's signal, she waved at them and smiled. "Oi! I'm here at Edo! Safe and had a bit stinging sensation from the journey but arrived whole. I had a hard time using this thing. But I managed to find out how."

Kyo shoved Amaru out of the way, sending Amaru to Reika's lap, earning a scream from Reika and a sounding slap for Amaru. Amaru fell off her lap, eyes dizzy and Yufa panting from the experience. Call it an instant reaction whenever Amaru's around. Faye laughed as Ginrou shook his head. Yufa blinked at the monitor and laughed, not missing any of the scene. "Where are you? Why's it dark there?" Kyo asked, nervous that Yufa might already be in danger.

Yufa sighed. "Kyo-san. You don't expect me to walk around Edo, talking to you and holding this thing right? I'm in an alley or sort of an alley..."

Reika then fired the next question. "How's the situation there?"

Yufa looked around. "Oh. It's fine." They gave a relieved sigh. "There's an old man who sells kimonos real cheap. And vegetables here are fresh. Weapons are quite cheap and useless if you'd asked me. Women here have real great looking kimonos. I envy them… And…" When Yufa looked at the monitor. She saw them staring back at her. She sweat dropped and gave a laugh. "Sorry. Got carried away. But seriously, all's well. Actually I was bout to find the people on my list and…"

"Oh… look! A female in a dark alley… Are you in distress, miss?" Yufa hid the time piece from their sight and looked back. She saw five men looking at her. They were smirking and looking down at her. "Maybe she's lost or maybe she needs money…" One of them added. "How much do you cost miss?" Yufa raised an eyebrow at them. She hated this kind of conversation.

She raised the time piece to her mouth and whispered. "I'll call you soon. It's time for me to have my daily exercise. Bashing perverts out of my way…" She murmured and smiled. As she closes the time piece, she saw them looking at her knowingly. Faye mouthing her 'Be careful' warning. Yufa smiled and stood up, smirking. 'They should be the one who should be careful…' She thought as she faced the five men, smirking.

"Well? Are you ready to face your doom, losers?" She drawled icily and slowly then added, "Or are you just waiting for your moms to pick you up here? Shame on you… At that age you're still able to lose your way?" She shook head and as expected, she earned a frown and popping veins from the five men. One started to move towards her and she just stood there, not worrying. She sighed. 'Perverts here and from my time are really same….' She thought as she lunged at the first man who touched her.

"One down… Four to go!" She said, smirking chillingly at them.

_**AN:**_

Ha! Adventure ending! Reviews please… Next episode! Yufa met two people on her list! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter Four

_**Author's note: **_

Ahoy mates! Sorry but I think it'll be quite some time before I can update… Finals week and reports galore in my desk _Cries _Anyways… On with the plot! Yufa met two of the people on her list! Read and reviews okies?

_**Disclaimer:**_

Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! No suing! Live with it!

**_Previously on "Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow":_**

"Well? Are you ready to face your doom, losers?" She drawled icily and slowly then added, "Or are you just waiting for your moms to pick you up here? Shame on you… At that age you're still able to lose your way?" She shook head and as expected, she earned a frown and popping veins from the five men. One started to move towards her and she just stood there, not worrying. She sighed. 'Perverts here and from my time are really same….' She thought as she lunged at the first man who touched her.

"One down… Four to go!" She said, smirking chillingly at them.

**Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow**

**Chapter Four**

She ran a hand over her hair as she looked down on them. "…And next time, make sure the woman you're trying to victimize doesn't know how to fight back…" Yufa said lazily, walking over the unconscious bodies on the ground. She jumps up when she heard the whistles of the police officials. She broke into a run and took a last look the thugs' bodies. 'Weaklings…' She thought, smiling to herself as she ran outside of the alleyways, mingling with other villagers.

On her way, she looked again at the list on her hand. 'This is impossible… Where will I start?' She sighed again. "I'll need a miracle for this… Kami-sama (God)… Tasuskete (Help)… Onegai (Please)…." She mumbled then accidentally bumped into someone. She bowed repeatedly in apology since it was her fault. She had her eyes closed as she walked. "I'm real sorry… It's my fault…" She said incoherently.

"No… It's okay… It's also my fault." Yufa quickly looked up and saw a young girl, about the age of 12 or 13 with brown hair. She is somewhat blushing, also embarrassed of what happened. As she spoke, she knelt down and started picking up some of the things that fell down when they accidentally crushed. Yufa quickly bent down to help her, picking up pieces of chopsticks and spoons. "Thanks… These things cost me a lot… They're for our restaurant nearby…" She then looked at the bag Yufa had slinging over her shoulder. "Are you a traveler?"

Yufa gave her a blank stare then realized the bag over her shoulder. 'They must think that if someone held a bag as huge as this, they must be travelers…' Yufa nodded and smiled as she handed the last piece of utensils to the girl. "Yes… I happened to wander here from…" She stopped mid-sentence. 'From where?' She asked herself but quickly covered up for it. "…from Osaka! Yeah... Osaka…I'm looking for a place where I can stay and I'm also looking for a job." Yufa's face may be smiling but inside her mind, she is mumbling every curse there is in the book. 'I'm going to kill them… Why didn't they gave me enough money?!?!'

The young girl quickly smiled. "Really?! We happened to be looking for a new waitress!" She quickly frowned. "A new restaurant opened just across ours. They hired waitresses with gorgeous bodies. A lot of people went there to watch them… Including our customers and even our workers…" She said. "Personally I think it's too vulgar! I mean with those skin-showing dresses and short skirts!" She winced then sighed. "Gomen… I didn't mean to trouble you with this…"

Yufa made a 'no' signal with her hand. "No… It's quite okay… I understand…" She was quite impressed with this girl's maturity. 'Well… Every era had its own images of night clubs… I wonder what she'll say if she saw the 21st century night clubs?' She giggled a bit and her companion looked at her weirdly. She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing… I just remembered something…" The young girl nodded but still looked at her. "Anyway, when will I start?"

At that phrase, the young girl grabbed Yufa's hand and dragged her inside a, what she supposed, restaurant since she can see a lot of tables and chairs with two or three people eating. She took a quick glance at the crowd in front of the restaurant she's in and sweat dropped as she saw the 'short skirts' her companion said. 'It just reached 'til my knee… My uniform skirt's shorter.' Yufa thought and as she turned her head to look at the young woman, she jumped up, surprised, when she saw another woman's face about an inch or two from hers. "EHHH?!?!?!"

The female looked about in her early 20s. "So… You're our new waitress…" Yufa nodded. "We don't have money to pay… so is it okay if you work here and receive food and housing as payment? Of course you'll have to stay here with us." Yufa nodded quickly, not believing her luck. "Okay then!" The two females smiled. "You're accepted!"

Yufa thanked them again and again. 'Things are starting to look up my way….' She thought. "By the way… I'm Minamino Yufa. 19-years-old." She bowed and smiled. "And what is this place? And you are….?" She prompted, asking them.

The young one answered first. "This is the Akebebo Restaurant." She replied. "One of the oldest restaurant ever established in Kyoto." Yufa nodded in understanding.

"And we are the owners of the restaurant." The female added. "This child here is Tsubame and my name's Tae." She smiled. "Dozo Yoroshiku! (Nice to meet you)"

Yufa's eyes widened. She ran her memory for the names on her list. She knew they are part of it. She gave them a beaming smile and bowed and thanked them and Kami-sama repeatedly. 'Kami-sama! Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very Much)!!!' She thought. "So, when will I start?" She asked, a bit enthusiastically.

Tae-san laughed. "Eager, as I can see…" Tsubame also laughed and handed her an apron. "You can start tomorrow since its Monday." Yufa smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "We open at 9AM" Yufa nodded again. "…So we have to be up at 5 for cleaning, cooking and preparing." Yufa's head dropped immediately and Tae-san patted her back. "I understand but that's life…."

Yufa sighed and nodded slightly. 'Why do I have to wake up that early?' She thought but smiled at both of them. 'Oh well… At least I've found two of them…' She cheered silently and went to her room to arrange her things.

_AN:_

Whatcha think? Kinda short but next chapter will come up soon - _Coughs_ Reviews please _coughs _Flames are even accepted. _Coughs _


	5. Chapter Five

_**Author's note: **_

A Very Happy New Year to all! Here's my newest chapter. _Sniffs_ What do I smell? Oohh… Meeting… _Sniffs again_ Competition?! Read on and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Rurouni Kenshin Characters Not mine

Not mine Nobuhiro Watsuki

Disclaimer No sue

No sue On with the story!

**_Previously on "Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow":_**

"And we are the owners of the restaurant." The female added. "This child here is Tsubame and my name's Tae." She smiled. "Dozo Yoroshiku! (Nice to meet you)"

Yufa's eyes widened. She ran her memory for the names on her list. She knew they are part of it. She gave them a beaming smile and bowed and thanked them and Kami-sama repeatedly. 'Kami-sama! Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very Much)!!!' She thought. "So, when will I start?" She asked, eager to know them more.

**Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow**

**Chapter Five**

"Quit yawning Yufa-san…" Tsubame complained then she also yawned. "It's affecting me…" She added. It was 7AM and they just came from the market after buying the ingredients they needed and some ghastly moments of haggling amounts. Tsubame frequently laughed as she saw Yufa gape at the prices of the vegetables. Who can blame her? With the prices of these things, she can start a buy and sell business back in Tokyo, and she'll be filthy rich!

Yufa rubbed the back of her head and gave Tsubame an apologetic smile. "Gomen… I'm not used on waking up this early." She said. After several minutes, Tsubame told her to go ahead and help Tae prepare the shop for its opening. "Huh? Why? Did we forget to buy something?" Yufa looked at the basket she held and peered into it.

"No… I… um… Have to do something…" Tsubame said, stuttering a bit. Yufa looked at her and gave her a quizzical look. At this, Tsubame avoided to look at her and looked at the fruit stand, which happened to be the most interesting figure for Tsubame. "I... um… I… I have to meet… someone…" Tsubame blushed more and Yufa gave him a knowing smile. "Don't tell Tae! She'll keep teasing me about it..." Yufa laughed and nodded, waking a hand in a 'shoo' motion. Tsubame beamed up and thanked her before running away, mixing herself with the crowd.

Kei turned and continued her way towards Akebebo. She yawned again and kept her gaze down, dozing for a bit then waking up, shaking her head. She was on the bridge when she dozed off again. She was lagging and woke up, only to find that she bumped into someone. The basket fell and she dropped back on her rear side. She winced and rubbed the aching part, shaking her head to wake herself up. "Gomen… Gomen… It's my fault… I'm not looking where I was going…" She said as she picked up her things.

"No… It's okay…" The person said and knelt beside her to help her pick up her things. Yufa was able to see a bit of the person from the corner of her eyes. He was wearing a blue hakama and had brown locks. When Yufa was able to put some things inside her basket, she stood up and the person followed her movement. Also standing up to offer her things. "Are you okay?" He asked. Yufa wasn't able to answer as she looked at him. A few seconds passed and he repeated his question. "Are you okay?"

Yufa woke up from her trance and nodded. "Yeah… Thanks…" She said and blushed. The guy had brown locks and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a blue hakama and had a pack slung over his shoulder. She kept gazing at him for a moment and blinked when he laughed.

"You better close your mouth if you don't want an insect to come in." He joked and Yufa quickly snapped her mouth shut. He laughed again and handed her the things he picked up.

If there's one thing Yufa observed about him, its' his smile. His smile never left his face even for a second. Yufa smiled at him, finding his smile addicting, She bowed again in a sign of saying thanks and apology. She walked ahead of him, towards Akebebo. 'He's kinda cute…' She thought and a small smile formed her lips.

Soujiro on the other hand, followed his gaze on the retreating back of the woman. He smiled and shook his head. "Oh well… That's life..." He muttered under his breath, thinking that he won't be able to meet the girl again. He sighed and looked at the village before him. "Nothing changed… Now… If I could only find Kamiya Dojo…" He added as he walked towards the village.

After several minutes of walking and inquiring, he finally stood before the gates of Kamiya Dojo. A small kid looked up at him. As usual, he was smiling and quickly gained the child's trust. Ayame tilted her head cutely to the side. "Hello there… Who are you?" She asked.

Soujiro bent in front of her. "Could you please tell Kenshin that Soujiro is here? I'll be waiting okay?" He said to her and Ayame ran to tell Kenshin the news. As expected, a red haired male appeared in his sight followed by two females and a male. They all had that 'danger' look on their face. "Quit looking at me like that… I just came here to say hi and ask for help in finding a room to stay…" He replied to their silent question and they all sighed in relief. Soujiro smiled again when Kaoru invited him in.

"So, how are you?" Kenshin simply asked and Soujiro shrugged, saying he's fine and he came back since he already understand what Kenshin meant with the words he left during their fights. Kenshin smiled. "I thought so… And you grew a bit taller…"

"About time, baka!" Sanosuke said as Soujiro was about to answer Kenshin on that remark. "It took us some time to make you understand that you're fighting on the wrong side!" At this, Soujiro laughed and decided to let this comment pass since its true. His life as a wanderer hasn't been easy. He met several people on his way and during these meetings; he understood every words Kenshin uttered during the last time they met.

"If you want, you can stay here… Since I'm letting Kenshin, Yahiko and this useless guy here, adding another one wouldn't be a problem. Of course you have to help us with chores." Sanosuke was about to bite back on the term 'useless' but Kaoru cut him off. "It's true, baka! All you did was sleep, drink and gamble! You don't even help Kenshin and Yahiko on the chores! You even damaged one of the walls! Admit it!" At this Sanosuke shut his mouth and grumbled away.

Soujiro laughed and accepted Kaoru's offer. "Thank you Kaoru-san… I won't be a burden here… You'll see…" He added and Kaoru muttered an 'I hope so' under her breath and glared at the still grumbling Sanosuke.

After several moments, Suzy came running to Kenshin and Kaoru. She had a wide smile on her face. "Ken-san! Kaoru-san! Guess who we met on our way here!" The child babbled excitedly. We, meaning Dr. Gensai and herself. They were not even given a chance to guess when Suzy answered her own question. "Misao-chan and Aoshi-sama with others are here!" Kaoru and Megumi smiled at this and quickly went to the entrance of the dojo to greet Misao.

Kaoru hugged her friend and nodded at Aoshi. She gave a wave to the Oniwabanshu-gumi. "Is this a visit your friend day?" Megumi asked Misao as she hugged her. She nodded her head towards Soujiro's direction and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Megumi added.

Misao waved and Soujiro gave his usual smile to her, Aoshi and the rest of her gang. "We've been working real hard and Okon here demanded a vacation, so we brought them here." She answered, as a group of five made their presence known. An old man, two females and tow males. "Actually…" She added to Soujiro. "I never expected to see you here! Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru answered, saying that he will meet Tsubame at the market and Misao gave a knowing smile. "Our Yahiko's growing up…" She said, faking a tear as she said that. Right on the spot, Yahiko and Tsubame appeared. "Speaking of the devil…" Misao said as she hugged Tsubame.

"Oi, nice to see you again busu (ugly)." Yahiko said and nodded towards Aoshi, who in turn, sat beside Kenshin. Misao's vein popped and the usual argument started with the two. Kenshin and Soujiro stared at them, giving a sigh while Aoshi and Sanosuke decided to ignore them entirely. Yahiko's gaze dropped to Soujiro and he gave him a wave. "What are you doing here?" He asked and pointed at Soujiro.

"He'll be staying here." Kaoru simply answered and Yahiko nodded in understanding. "So… how's your little date with Tsubame?" Kaoru asked slyly and in reply, both Tsubame and Yahiko turned crimson, earning a laugh from the group, of course, excluding Aoshi.

Tsubame quickly said that it's not a date and invited them to Akebebo for a party since it's not always that they meet together. They all agreed and were ready to go when Tae appeared at the dojo. Her face all worried and stopped in front of them, panting.

"What happened to you?!" Megumi asked as she saw Tae. "Is something wrong?"

Tae was still panting when she answered the question. "Good to see you all here…" She started. "I need your help! A group of goons appeared at my shop and demanded to give them money. I just escaped them and left Akebebo unguarded. I have a feeling that Tsubaki, the owner of the new restaurant sent them since the only restaurant they haven't touched is hers!" Then her eyes widened. "Kami! What if Yufa arrived there?! They'll hurt her for sure!!!" Tae cried at them. Tsubame tried to console her as all of them headed for Akebebo.

The sight that welcomed them was quite unexpected. The crowd of people looking was expected but the scene in front of them isn't. Six men were standing outside Akebebo as a small female figure was staring back at them unflinchingly. 'Hey… That's the girl I've bumped on my way here…' Soujiro thought. 'What is she doing?'

"Yufa-kun! Get away from them!" Tsubame shouted and one of the goons looked at her.

Yufa changed from her kimono into her hakama. At first, she changed back for the simple reason that she felt more comfortable wearing the garment rather than a tight kimono. She ignored Tsubame's cries and decided that it's best this way. Kenshin and the others tried to budge their way in but other men, obviously from the same group, blocked their entrance. They can't fight them since there are a lot of innocent people who will be affected if they used their swords.

"Yeah… Get away from here… 'Coz if not, we're going to make you feel sorry for beating up some of our members!" Kenshin's group gaped at this fact. They can't imagine how girls like Yufa, petite and looked innocent, was able to beat up five thugs.

Yufa gave a smile in return. "How touching… You mean you went all the way here just to announce and tell everybody that a female like me was able to beat up your members?" The thugs flinched at her words and she still stared at them, not flinching. "By the way, you missed Tsubaki's restaurant. I believe that came first before our restaurant." She stated then gave a knowing look. "Not unless she's the one who told you guys to get these establishments out of her way?" She added.

Several store owners agreed at what she said and started shouting curses. The men who blocked them were able to punch one of them senseless and the others fell silent.

Yufa saw this and in an instant she lifted her head that she was looking at them, her face expressionless. It angered her that they have to hurt these people. It's worse that they have to hit an old woman who is fighting for her rights. She mentally counted from one to ten and said in a calm voice. "I pity you guys…" She stated simply. "With big bodies… I wonder why Kami-sama created you to have such small brains." Tae-san gasped and the others stared at her, quite taken by surprise with her courage and forwardness. Even Kenshin's group stared at her.

The thugs gritted their teeth and shouted at her. "What?! Take that back or…"

Yufa cut them in mid-sentence. "Or what? You'll punch me senseless?" Yufa gave a mocking laugh. "You only attack people who you knew won't fight against you. You're lower than low…" She added in a venomous voice, her eyes narrowing. "Why not try fighting those you knew who would fight back or maybe you're afraid?" She shook her head. "Shameless… Worthless… You people are the parasites of the society…" She finished in a low omnibus voice.

The people gasped. Kenshin and the others are getting ready to attack in case this girl wasn't able to face them all. Soujiro never met someone as brave as her. At first he thought she was quiet and the type who would just take anything that would happen in her life. In short, weak. Tae and Tsubame stared at Yufa. They knew she was cheery and never saw this side of her. The others were surprised that a female, as fragile as she looked, have guts to stand in what she believe in.

Irritated, one of them attacked Yufa suddenly. Yufa moved to the side, sending the guy head straight to the Akebebo's wall. Yufa winced then sighed. "Aside from the things you have destroyed inside, you owe us the fixing of our wall..."

The guy stood up, staggering and went back to his group. Soon, a guy, about 7 feet, with a bulky body emerged from Tsubaki's restaurant. He walked out, followed by several more men. "Hmm… This town is interesting after all…" He said in a gruff voice as he slashed his sword over Akebebo's walls, cutting it into half. The people screamed, others run, but mostly stayed to see the outcome of the situation. "I've never met someone like you. Interesting…"

"There's a first time for everything…" Yufa replied simply. And was taken by surprise when one of his men grabbed a female, the same age as her and held a sword over her neck. She stepped forward but saw that the sword was pulled close to the girl's neck. Yufa stopped and turned to look at the bulky man. "Let her go!" She demanded.

"I haven't introduced myself… I'm Garada… Head of this group, whom you see now…" He simply stated "…And I want to see if you're the type who is all talk and no action. Fight them if you can or we'll get this young woman's life…"

_AN:_

He-he-he… Good noh or bad? Reviews and Flames are highly accepted… Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter Six

_**Author's note: **_

Welcome! I've been expecting you! Anyway, here's the latest addition to my story. To those who have time, read my Weiss Kreuz fanfic. "Marionette Experiment 00: Satori Ikagawa" Here is it! Um… This is my first time to create such fight scenario so bear with it okies? That's it! Read on and comment!

_**Disclaimer:**_

The usual… Kenshin and characters not mine. All owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. No suing!

**_Previously on "Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow":_**

Yufa was taken by surprise when one of his men grabbed a female, the same age as her and held a sword over her neck. She stepped forward but saw that the sword was pulled close to the girl's neck. Yufa stopped and turned to look at the bulky man. "Let her go!" She demanded.

"I haven't introduced myself… I'm Garada… Head of this group, whom you see now…" He simply stated "…And I want to see if you're the type who is all talk and no action. Fight them if you can or we'll get this young woman's life…"

**Believe in the 'me' of tomorrow**

**Chapter Six**

Yufa looked at them and analyzed the situation. She was weighing the decision in the line of Kyo's reminder of "No Swordsmanship" and the sight of the poor girl in Garada's hands. 'Kami… What should I do?' She asked herself.

"Um… guys… Do you think we have to go and help her?" Yahiko asked his companions but received no answer. They can't risk the lives of the innocent bystanders. Yahiko shook his head. "This is it… the make or break decision…" He mumbled to himself.

Garada gave a triumphant laugh as he looked down at Yufa. "So… the all talk type eh?" He said and frowned. "You wasted my time… But you put on a great act…" He added and nodded towards his man. His henchman pulled his arm away from the girl and pushed it back towards the hostage's direction. The girl closed her eyes and bit back her scream but it was obvious that she was shaking with fear.

Kenshin and his group prepared themselves for the attack and were surprised when they heard a sound from Yufa, the sound of a sword unsheathing from its hilt. Yufa pulled out her sword and pointed it at the hostage-taker's direction. "Let…her…go…" She said in a warning voice. "Or you'll regret it…"

Kaoru gasped at the sight of the sword. "Kenshin… That's…" Kenshin nodded and eyed the sword carefully. "The reverse edge sword…" Kaoru finished, earning a slight gasp from Megumi, Sanosuke and Misao. "How could that be? The only ones I knew who had that kind of sword are Amakuza and Hiko-san…"

Kenshin shook his head. "I don't know too Kaoru… I don't know…" Kenshin said in a low voice. 'There must be more of this girl than what she appears to be…'

Garada laughed again as his henchman threw the female towards the crowd. "So… Decided to fight huh? That's good…" His henchmen assembled themselves around her. "And a sword? It's seldom to find girls carrying swords these days… I should say you know how to hide them well…"

Yufa smirked. "Quit talking…" Then looked at the henchmen. "One last chance guys… Back away or prepare…" She said, earning a laugh from the men. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay then… If that's what you want…" She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes held very little tints of amber. "Move away…" She warned the bystanders and by good fortune, they did back away.

Kenshin and his group still had their attention on the scene, their hands on their weapon to assist Yufa if anything goes wrong. "Stupid woman! That man is almost 2 feet taller than her and obviously stronger. What does she think is she doing?!" Sanosuke implied impatiently.

"Why don't you just shut it up?! How would we know?!" Megumi answered, glaring at him.

Garada smirked. "If that's you want… Men… ATTACK!!!" He ordered and his men started attacking. Yufa bent her knees a bit lower and in seconds' time, she disappeared and moved towards the direction of the men.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw her move. She was able to bring down five people with only one slash. "Impossible… How could she do that?" Kenshin asked and his companions looked at him. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… How was she able to get that technique?" Kenshin asked to himself and make a mental note to meet his sensei about this incident.

Yufa became visible one again after going through Garada's henchmen. She straightened and replaced her sword on its hilt. At the same time, Garada's henchmen fell unconscious on the ground. She looked up and looked at him seriously. "One to go…"

Garada, for the first time as he met Yufa, frowned and drew his sword, a huge and real broad sword, more than three feet long. "Weaklings! I shouldn't have brought them with me!" He said. "But you still have to face me and I doubt if you can finish me off…" He said, smirking again.

Yufa sighed and rubbed her forehead in an irritated manner. "You're wasting my time… Why not get this over with so you can pay for the damages?" She asked simply and saw Garada gritted his teeth. "What? Angry already? You seem so confident before…"

Garada uttered a curse and ran towards her. "DIE!!!" And slashed his sword to Yufa's direction. He was laughing as the dust covered his view because of his attack. Even Kenshin and his group have to cover their eyes from his attack. As their views cleared, they didn't see any trace of Yufa. Tsubame trembled as Tae kept cursing herself for placing Yufa in such situation. "Ha! Such a simple insect is easy to eliminate!"

"Why not make sure if that insect's been eliminated?" A voice behind him said. Yufa was standing at the end of his sword and ran towards him. She slashed her sword and he was able to evade it. She landed at the corner and ran with such speed that Soujiro was gaping at her. She ran sideways over the walls and jumped on his swords before leaping up into the air.

Kenshin's group was amazed at her agility and strength. Such swordsmanship is known to samurais and assassins and they don't know where Yufa stands. "Impossible…" Sanosuke muttered under his breath as he saw Yufa jump up.

Garada looked up and winced as the sun's rays got into his eyes. As he tried to stare, he wasn't able to make out Yufa's descending form until it was too late. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!!!" Yufa said as she positioned herself for her attack, her left arm stretched out in front of her as her right hand, with the sword, was under her left arm. Garada gaped at this and was caught unprepared as she landed. "Ryu Mei San!!!!" With that, she landed the sword landing on Garada's right shoulder and slamming him down with full force.

Yufa gave a small sigh of relief as she landed, looking at Garada's face-down form and winced as she saw the huge crater it made. "This would surely add to your payment..." She murmured then looked up, seeing Tae and Tsubame looking at her, gaping. 'Great… How will I explain this…?' She thought to herself and frowned as she saw police officials came to their direction. 'I'm dead…'

Kenshin's group ran towards her and kept throwing questions at the same time. Yufa sweat dropped and gave them a small smile. She saw Soujiro's form and was real surprised. "You…" She said and he smiled at her again. She immediately removed her gaze from him as she saw the head of the police officials came.

"I heard what happened, I saw what happened." A real tall police official said and moved that he was towering over her. "Who are you? You're sword technique is not common and I know you were informed about that!" Yufa looked back and tried to answer but another voice came in.

"Hajime, I'll be taking over…" A moustache man said and walked so that he can look at Yufa more.

Yufa's eyes widened at the name Hajime. 'Could he be…Saitoh Hajime?' She inquired then looked at his frowning form then sweat dropped. 'He looked like an overgrown cockroach in human form…' She thought and hid her laugh; her situation wasn't something to laugh about.

"I don't believe it either… How can someone like you master a technique like that?" She looked down and hid her sword inside her clothes. "I have to take you to the headquarters for further questioning and I also have to confiscate your weapon." Yufa looked at him then at her sword, she was about to give it when another voice interrupted.

"Yamamura-san, you don't have to do that… She did it to protect the people and Ms. Tae and Tsubame. I'm sure they, including the people who have witnessed the scene will agree with my plea." The red haired mentioned as he looked at her, smiling a bit. "Though I really am confused as to how she knew that skill…"

Yamamura sighed and nodded. "If you say so Himura…Seeing that Sagara, Shinomori, Hajime and Seta is with you, I know nothing more problem would arise. Dr. Gensai and Megumi will be able to check her for injuries as well as these thugs' injuries. And if possible, take her to the Kamiya Dojo because I have a feeling that they'll be back for revenge. Having Makimachi and the Oniwabanshu-group guard the place will be safer." He decided and looked at him. "I'll leave her to you and…"

Her ears perked as she heard the suranames, and if it possible for her jaw to literally drop, it would. Yufa cut his conversation when she finally had a chance to speak. "Wait… Himura… Kenshin Himura?" The red-haired man nodded. "Sanosuke Sagara? Aoshi Shinomori? Saitoh Hajime and Soujiro Seta?" The men nodded as their names were uttered. "Megumi?" She guessed and looked at the girl with long raven hair and she nodded. "Dr. Gensai?" She looked at the old man and nodded. "Kaoru Kamiya? Misao Makimachi and you guys are the Oniwabanshu-gumi?!" They nodded and Yufa blinked, not believing her luck.

"I'm Ayame! And this is Suzy!" The two young girls nodded and smiled from ear to ear as Yufa blinked again. She gaped at the group and gave a small prayer in her mind. "Are you okay?" Ayame asked and she nodded at her, patting her head. "How'd you know our names?"

Yufa stilled at her action then looked at them, thinking of an excuse. "Um… On my way here, I heard a lot of stories about you from several people… It was… unexpected…" She said and sighed when they bought her story. 'Kami… thank you so very much!!!' She thought and was almost in the brink of crying. Half of the people in her list were found.

After arranging Tae's restaurant was arranged, she thanked Kenshin for his help and Kaoru for allowing her to stay at her place. She introduced herself and made several stories as to where she is from but all those are not lies, but not the real truth either. All went well until Yahiko asked her the question she's been dreading to answer.

"How'd you know the technique Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Where'd you learned it?" Yufa stared at him and was unable to answer. All of them looked at her and she looked at them back, trying to figure out how to get out of the mess. "Well?" Yahiko asked back, real fishing out for an answer.

Yufa bit her lower lip and gave a small laugh. 'I'm out of one problem.. Good… But how the hell will I answer this?!' She asked herself as she continued to laugh, the others looking at her like she had lost her senses.

"It's not that hard to answer right?" Aoshi asked simply, sipping at his tea.

'If you only knew….' Yufa answered silently.

"Unless you're hiding something…" Saitoh added, looking at her through narrow amber eyes.

Yufa flinched at that glare and she can feel cold sweat forming at her forehead. 'HELP ME!!!'

_AN:_

Dun dun dun dun!!! He-he… How was it? Reviews and flames allowed!


End file.
